


holding hands with strangers

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Minty Fic Week, Rollercoasters, amusement park au, blake siblings, minty, monty is a precious little scaredy cat, slight girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is terrified of roller coasters but what happens when his friends drag him onto the ride of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding hands with strangers

**Author's Note:**

> An amusement park au for day 3 of mintyficweek.

Monty was terrified of roller coasters.  By terrified, Monty threw up just _thinking_ about amusement parks.  So when his friends forced him to go to the local theme park and then dragged him onto possibly _the_ most terrifying ride in the world, Monty was done.  Standing in line, Monty couldn't see anything fun about 3 loops and a mile high drop.  "This is ridiculous," Monty told his friends.

"Just relax," Raven told him, "It'll be fun!"

"Fun? Whatever," Monty grumbled.  And suddenly, it was their turn to get on the ride.  Of course, it wasn't until this very moment the Monty realized they were an odd number.  Bellamy got into a carriage with his sister and Raven grabbed Clarke's hand just as quickly.  Bellamy turned around to look at him.

"Sorry kid, but it looks like you're on your own." Bellamy smirked at him.   _Fuck you and your pretty face_ , Monty thought before getting into the cart behind them.  Alone and very sweaty, Monty prepared to pull the safety bar down and hang on for his life.

"Hey wait!" someone stopped him.  A very cute someone.  "Uh my group partnered up and this is the only space left.  Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, of course!"  Monty said, perhaps too quickly.  "I have to warn you though. Roller coasters aren't my thing."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you pretty boy," the stranger said with a sly smile.   _Is he flirting with me or am I hallucinating_ , Monty thought.  "By the way, I'm Nathan."   He took Monty's hand and shook it.  Monty held on for too long.

"I'm... Monty," he said, after deciding that was his name.  The cart lurched forward before he could say anything else and Monty grabbed the safety bar, his knuckles turning white.  Nathan put his hands over the scared boy's.

"You weren't kidding were you?"  Nathan asked.  Monty shook his head.  "I'm here don't worry."  But Monty did worry.  They were at the top of the tracks and there was nowhere to go but down.  Monty was _so_ not okay with this.  Before he could think, he grabbed Nathan's hand and the ride fell faster than his brain, or stomach, could process.

They stayed like that the whole ride.  Every loop, Monty tightened his grip on Nathan's hand and Nathan would look over and give Monty a reassuring smile.  Too bad Monty had his eyes screwed shut.

But the ride was over before Monty realized and their hands were still wound together as the train came to a screeching halt.  Monty finally opened his to see Octavia turned around in her seat, addressing Nathan.  "Hey thanks for taking care of my boy," she said, gesturing to their hands.

Monty turned red and let go of Nathan as Nathan laughed and said, "How often do you get on a roller coaster and get to hold a cute stranger's hand?"

 

 


End file.
